Mending More Than Just My Leg
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Skylar breaks a bone and Anna takes care of him."


"Hello?" Anna said as she answered a call from Cedars-Sinai Hospital.

"Hello, this is Nurse Defrag calling for Miss Anna Camp."

"Speaking," the blonde said, confused.

"Miss Camp, we have a Mr. Skylar Lipstein here and are calling because you are listed as his emergency contact."

"Oh my gosh, is he ok?" A now worried Anna asked frantically.

"Yes dear, he's fine, just a broken arm," the other woman said into the phone, allowing the blonde to exhale a sigh of relief. "We can't release him until someone comes to pick him up, so if you could just make your way down here, he's been bandaged up and is ready to go."

"I'll be right there," Anna said as she grabbed her keys and made her way to the hospital.

"Hello, I'm looking for Skylar Lipstein's room," Anna calmly asked one of the women at the nurse's station.

The woman typed something into her computer before turning back to the blonde. "He's in room 314. That's the last door on the left," the other woman said cheerily as she buzzed the door open.

When Anna found Skylar's room, the first thing she saw was her boyfriend lying down in an upright position in the bed with his right leg in a cast resting in a hammock type apparatus. "Oh my God Skylar, what happened? The blonde asked upon entering the room.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine. There was a skateboard on set today and I thought I remembered more from when I was a teenager than I actually did," Skylar said in an attempt to calm his clearly stressed out girlfriend.

Anna let out a heavy sigh, "Well, I'm glad you're ok. Now why don't you call the nurse in here so we can take care of the discharge paperwork and get you home?"

An hour later, Anna was helping Skylar up the few stairs at the front of her house with a duffle bag full of his clothes over her shoulder. The last thing they wanted was for him to fall again and hurt himself more by staying at his place alone.

When they got inside, the first thing Skylar did was plop down in the closest chair, he wasn't used to crutches and the short journey from the car to the house had taken a lot out of him. He smiled when he saw Anna immediately start setting up the pull out couch for him to sleep on while he recovered. "Thanks for taking care of me while I recover." Skylar called to his girlfriend.

Anna walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a tender kiss. "It's really no trouble. I'll do anything to make sure you're taken care of until you're recovered."

"Thanks babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

The six weeks Skylar was in a cast was far from ideal, but they made it through. Anna cooked for him, took him to all of his appointments, and helped him breathe. Seeing his girlfriend work so hard broke Skylar's heart, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it for the time being.

As the couple sat in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to remove Skylar's cast, there was an insane amount of excitement in the room. Anna was excited for her life to get back to normal, especially her relationship with her boyfriend. Skylar was excited to no longer be dependent on his girlfriend and go back to spoiling her every chance he got.

The cast removal had gone as planned, but Skylar had to be taken out in a wheelchair and told he couldn't drive for 24 hours while he got used to using his right leg again.

Out of habit, Anna quickly made her way to the passenger seat to help Skylar out, but was quickly reminded that part of her life was over when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her on the stoop. The blonde smiled and quickly joined Skylar before unlocking the door and pushing it open.

What Anna saw when she looked inside was enough to bring tears to her eyes. The living room was dimmly lit with all of the furniture pushed out of the way. There was only a table set for two with candles in the middle of the room with a food cart and ice bucket with champagne to the side. "Skylar, when did you do this?"

"Unfortunately, I can't take credit for anything but the idea. Alexis and Brittany were the ones to actually set the place up."

"Well either way, I appreciate it," Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Skylar's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I broke my leg. And before you say anything, this is totally necessary, you put a lot of your life on hold to take care of me and I'll never be able to say thank you enough."

"Skylar, I love you so much." Anna said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you too," Skylar said as he led his girlfriend over to the table to begin their romantic evening.


End file.
